Dawn Subaku
by Lil.Pantera
Summary: What did I do in my life to be born as a ninja! Why? I mean billions of other chicks would kill for this. I just miss when I would sit on my bed and read Fanfiction.


This will most likely suck hairy monkey ass but deal. Gaara will not be so crazy as canon plus sasu/saku/hina/council bashing

Don't like them at all hina cause she slept with Naru in canon × sasu/saku self explanatory

?: Get with the story bitch

Me: who...?

?: Grimmjow you stupid cunt get with the story already!

Me: Calm down or I'll get Ichigo!

Ichigo: get me for what.

Me: Grimmjow, *deadpans* anyways on with the story! X) *throws cookies at readers' faces*

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆°•°∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL?!

Okay my life might not have been the best, but as I was dying at the age of fourteen (halfway through puberty like, really?!) I could faintly remember the one thing mom always told me when I asked about my father. 'Your dad is a jackass but at least I got the best part from him. You.' A blinding light, then datkness took over my vision. I heard two sets of screaming. As I soon found out it was my mother's and my twin brother's screams. As I started to whimper for my mother (she was in pain like, duh!), her form started to still. A man, I'm assuming is my father, came in and looked at us, then our mother. I heard my name after what i assumed to be my elder brother's Subaku Dawn twin to Subaku no Gaara. Wait, what? "What is wrong with my wife?! Why isn't she alright? You promised that she had very high chances of surviving! Do some thing, Bastard! Bring her back right now.

"Kazekage-sama, she died due to exhaustion from the child labor. I'm sorry for your loss." Shit.

I could see the grief and fury on his face as he stormed out of the room like an angry lizard. After that I realized holy shit! I'm in the fuckin' shinobi world, what the actual fuck?! Wait does that mean I have to be active? Do I have to train? Even worse do I have a part or the whole Shukaku?! Fuck my life. This was not how I planned my life! I was supposed to grow up to be sexy, find a guy have lots of sex, a kid, and possibly blow up my school (hate that damn place). Not supposed to die in a school bus crash. Damn bitch, talkin' to us as she drives, she should have been lookin at the road. Well only regret I have is that I can't read fanfiction anymore. Waaaiiit. Does the Naruto world have computers... This has potential. I can work with this.

* * *

 **(5 years later)**

I've figured out that yes, the Naruto world has computers, but no internet, minus hospitals. That's only for updating patients' medical history though. Boring.

I'm so short and its pissin me off. I might have only been 5'4" in my last life but, dammit, being 4' is hard! Having red hair streaked with dark red is cool though, plus it's down to between my knees and butt (life accomplishment!). My eyes are green, like harry potter green, so creepy. I'm pasty white, why can't I ever tan?! I'm in a desert for Kami's sake!

Well anyways is it just me or was Mr. PissyPants (my father) trying to kill us? Wait this is canon, duh, course he is. Oh, wait, what am I doing? I looked in he mirror and I saw dark black rings around my eyes and remembered that Shukaku was keeping me up at night. Fuck. My brother asked me why I was freakin' out about the rings around both our eyes. "Is it just me or do we seem to not be able to sleep without horrible nightmares?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it kind of weird that no likes us"

"Not really, why?" Gaara questioned.

I thought about how to put it. Did I hint about our horrible father, or did I tell him about Shu? Just to be a rebel I tell him about both. "Do you know about the bijuu, Shukaku?" I countered.

"No, is that important?"

"Well, I listened on one of 'father's'" I added air quotes at father, 'cause let's face it all he is is an abusive buttfish. "Conversations with the council. They were talking about if we are good weapons and testing us with someone close to us. Namely, uncle Yashamaru."

All Gaara did was look at me surprised, hurt and he over all looked betrayed. It broke my heart. I wanted to reach across and hug the stuffing out of him. I knew it hurt him the first time and I refused to let him hurt like that again. I don't know why I'm here but I WILL help him be happy this time around.

As I saw his lip start to tremble, I leaned forward and hugged him. He cried on my shoulder while I quietly whispered to him stories from my past life, like when I went zip lining. I couldn't even look up I was so scared but, at the end of the day, I was proud of what I was able to do. Or when i moved from somewhere familiar to the unknown. taking on a horrible monster When he was only sniffed I asked if he wanted to play catch. "OK"*sniff*"I'll play catch with you,"

* * *

I want you viewer/readers to do some sort of shit like follow favorite either me or the story one I have 20 I will post next chapter okay? Plus, I also want some of you to tell me who to pair Dawn with. I was thinking someone not from Suna. No naruto cause I want him for gaara, it can be a girl but I want her to be bisexual soo she might end with a guy. Oh I'm NOT killing zabuza and haku so fuck kishi there.

Ja Ne

Super Smexi Kitteh


End file.
